


Readers Path

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Torture, Cutting, Demon Deals, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Violence, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Torture, Triggers, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Night, demonic wedding, pity, prosituition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has loss her parents tragically. She hasn't any sense of herself. Dean wants the reader to feel love again with him. But that isn't happening. Crowley comes when summoned by Reader to get the Winchesters away from her. What hell has reader put herself through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) was just a teenaged hunter. She was out on her own now by herself. Her dad had died during a wendigo case. Her mother had died during a vamp nest. She was utterly alone. She had nobody but herself. Walking into a bar wasn't easy for her and sat down.

"What can i get ya tonight? You look utterly alone. Maybe some company!" said a drunk.

"Fuck off, pal. I don't fuck around with no drunks. Not ones that are fugly!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) ordered herself a beer and three shots. Drinking them down and paying for them now. Going over to the pool table to place a bet. By the end she had won three thousand dollars. Taking herself to a motel and going to lay down. She had already fucked a guy hard too. She hated that she had to slut herself out for cash. But, She needed to eat and shower. Going to go sleep as her phone wenty off. It was an unknown caller calling her.

"Hello? Yeah, That is me. Where do you wanna meet? Ok, I will be there. Bye!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had gone to sleep for a few hours and hit the road. She met up with The Winchesters. They positivly hot little pieces of ass. But, She'd focus on the case readily.

"Hello (Y/n), I heard you were an expert. We need an expert on this case!" said Dean now.

"Sure Dean, What is it that you need my help on?" asked (Y/n) to Dean with smugness.

"We heard that you are an expert at hunting Witches. Reckon any advice?" asked Sam now.

She talked at length on what they'd need and got finished pretty quickly. Sam saw a bruise on her hip and wrist. He asked if she had wanted to help out. Who was she to refuse. They headed over to where the witch was at. Taking it down and getting it done.

"Thank you, (Y/n). For all the help on this one. Do you tag along with us?" asked Dean.

"Aww Dean, No fucking chick moments. I tend to work alone. But, If you need my help again. Then you know my number. Got to go. Garth needs me. Bye!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

(Y/n) got in her car and strode off. Sam and Dean were a bit disappointed with that event. Garth and (Y/n) took down a batty vampire. Thinking that he was all high and mightyly .

"Thank you, (Y/n). Heard you helped Dean and Sam on a witch case in Utah!" said Garth.

"Garth, This is what we do. Hunters helping hunters. That is all i did!" said (Y/n) sternly.

(Y/n) had driven off on another case in Utah. Hunting down a dragon and getting it dead. But, Little did (Y/n) know was that Dean and Sam were there aswell. She saw them both.  
"I guess that i cannot escape ya's. On the dragon case aswell? Do hope so!" said (Y/n).

Dean stood there dumbfounded that (Y/n) was there. Sam and (Y/n) went in research mode. Dean saw how much he was beginning to enjoy her company. But, She wasn't ever going to fall for him. Not with what she had said to him last time they had met up.

"Dean, I did tell ya no chick moments. I'll help on this case and we done!" said (Y/n) madly.

(Y/n) grabbed her keys and got them all some food. They all ate in silence and the guys went to sleep. (Y/n) snuck off to a bar and got to snag a man to fuck. She gotten laid.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
-Dean's P.O.V-

Dean heard moaning from next door and banging aswell. He so wished that he was the one to make her scream that way. Get her body to writhe and begging him to get her his. But, Not if he kept up the chick moments. He'd make sure that (Y/n) was his and his only. (Y/n) would be loved and safe by his side. Where no harm would reach or touch her ever.

-Sam's P.O.V-

Sam saw how his brother positivly ached for (Y/n). How his eyes never left her. It was like he was a begging man straving for attention. Dean would deserve all the attention that she would give him. He was going to tell (Y/n) of this and maybe why she was the way she was. Seeing, The bruises sent up a red flag. He wanted to protect (Y/n) from it.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gotten the guy out of her room and taken a shower. The guy had dropped five hundred dollars for her. It was that they had completed the transaction. She felt dirty and ruined. But, She had to get money some how. Besides, This was her life aswell too. Taking a shower an headeding to The Winchesters room. Knocking on it and got in too.

"(Y/n), We know how the dragon is going about it's business. Come with us!" said Dean.

They all piled into the impala and drove over. They had all what they were going to need. She went in first knowning she never follows any guy around. It was always her alone. Taking down the dragon and going to the impala. Sam was mad at (Y/n) for not waiting.

"Well, You guys were going too slow. I saw my opening and took it. So what!" said (Y/n).

They all gotten back to the motel. She sped out of The impala. Going to her room to pack.

"(Y/n), Why are you so reckless with your life? Do you not love your life? Sam said that he saw bruises on your wrists and hips. There somebody after you? " asked Dean madly.

"Dean, I fall to see why you care so much? You hardly know me. So, Fuck off!" said (Y/n).

Dean saw her crying and fell to the floor. He picked her up and towed her to the bed now.

"Look Dean, If you knew what i have to do. To make any sort of cash. You wouldn't want to touch me. Or speak to me. I am teenage whore. Fucking little slut!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

She lifted her top up and showed Dean all her sex injuries. Dean had balked at her body.

"Yep, I knew it. You don't want to be around me. Just a tramp in your eyes!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had picke up her bag and took off. Going as far as she could go. Away from them.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean was in horror at (Y/n)'s body. That, She was whoring herself out to get cash. That way she could eat or for anything else she needed. This was a troubled teen that he loves. Dean relized in that moment he loves (Y/n). Now, He knew as to why he was so drawn to her. Because, He now knew that he had to protect her. Get her away from that. Dean ran down to where Sam and Him slept. Telling his brother what (Y/n) had said to him. Sam at Dean's words were in horror and disbelief. They had to find her now more.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) stayed far away from The Winchesters. They were always going to be the thorn in her side. Damn Dean for weddling himself into her life. Things were ok before she had met them both. But, She knew she had felt strong feelings towards Dean. For whatever reason they be at the moment. But, She knew that there was only one way to fix this mess. Crowley was her sure fire answer. Maybe, He could get The Winchesters away from her. She had complied all that she would need to get him summoned and done with.

"Hello darling, How may i help you? The Winchesters on to you yet?" asked Crowley slyly.

"I need you to get them the fuck off my back. I will do whatever you want and whenever you want. You call or summon me. Be your personal toy to fuck with!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that? Maybe a mistake later on!" said Crowley smugly.

"Fuck off, Crowley. I know what it is that i want. Now, Do it or leave me be!" snarled (Y/n).

"I am assuming that you want to seal this deal now? Okay, I will do it now. But, remember pet. That, In doing this you will be my personal beck and call girl. If i want to do anything to you or say anything to you. You are my bitch. Got it?" asked Crowley slyly.

"Are you going to talk off my ear or get to it? I'll deal with the outcome later!" said (Y/n).

Crowley had kissed (Y/n) on her pretty lips. (Y/n) knew she had damned herself to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley had taken (Y/n) to his personal suite in hell. He was going to keep her all to himself. He knew that he was a selfish man. But, Oh well. The little girl wanted him now. make sure that it stayed that way for however long he could. (Y/n) was with Crowley now. He had her in his suite in hell. She turned into knee length strapless black silk dress with red kitten heels. Crowley would love the look she was sporting just for him.

"Well darling, Your Winchester problem is over. Forever, I am afraid!" said Crowley slyly.

Crowley saw that (Y/n) had gone all out for him. The way the dress suited her tiny figure. He just wanted to bury himself into that sweet morsel. Get between her slender legs now.

"Crowley, I have been a very naughty girl. How shall you punish me now?" asked (Y/n) hotly.

"My little (Y/n), You'll suck my cock til i tell you to stop. You will bend over my bed and i will ram your sweet slutty cunt. Then, I will spray my hot cum down your throat. I will eat your cunt til you are begging me to stop. You'll enjoy every moment!" said Crowley smugly.

(Y/n) had opened up Crowley's pants and boxers. Grabbing his cock into her delicate hands. lapping up the precome that had collected there at his tip. He saw that she was rubbing her clit. He magically with invisible ropes got her hands away from her tiny clit.

"You will not cum til i want you to, whore. My little slut will obey me." said Crowley hotly.

(Y/n) had sucked the head into her mouth and down his thick shaft. Letting it glide in and out of her throat efffortlessly. Sucking the balls ever so often. To get him ready now.

"My little whore ready to take my cock? Fucking you roughly so, huh?" snarled Crowley.

"Yes please, Mr. Crowley. Fuck my tight slutty whorish cunt, please!" whimpered (Y/n).

Crowley roughly ram his thick and huge cock into her tightly tiny cunt. She saw that he was enjoying himself. He was marking her everywhere with hickey's. Letting anybody that saw her that she was his only. Crowley grabbed her hips and pounded into her sweet spot over and over again. Rubbing her sensitive clit and hearing her sweet moans.

"Does my litlle whore want to cum? On my big dick into her pussy?" asked Crowley slyly.

(Y/n) was reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers. Crowley had taken that as a yes.

"You cum now or i will not eat you out. Do you hear me, whore. CUM!" roared Crowley.  
(Y/n) had came all over Crowley's cock and couln't stop shaking. Her body was a mess.

"Aww my little slut has cummed. You are quite the fucking whore, huh!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) dropped to her knee's and sucked him til he shot his cum down her throat. He spilled huge ropes into her mouth and it slid to chest area. She collected it to lick it up.

"Get your ass on the bed and spread your legs, whore. Time for you now!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) on shaky legs got on the bed and spread her legs. Crowley got between her legs and ate her out. He loved how she was so sweet and tender. The way it welcomed him.

"Mr. Crowley, Fuck me with that devilish tongue. Fuck me so good, please!" said (Y/n).

Crowley fucked her with tongue hard and fast. He pinned her down with her arms to keep her still. That was something he'd have to teach her not to do. He felt her cum in his mouth. He kept doing so til she stopped shaking so bad. Letting her legs fall off him.

"You just rest, darling. I have things i have to do at the moment. Mine now!" said Crowley.

Crowley saw one last time as he left his room. That, (Y/n) was passed out cold by him. In due time, This lady would be his queen of hell. No matter what he had to do to get it.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had called around to see if anybody knew where (Y/n) was at. Not even Castiel hadn't even known where she was at. Hannah was getting nothing sadly so now. Dean was in love with a teenager that he hardly knew. But, Knew that she needed to be saved. Safely in his arms and loved. Told that she'd be his wife in due time and loved too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was in his throne room ruling all of hell. (Y/n) came in with nothing but a robe on. Sitting on his lap and rubbing herself into him. He took her hard and fast again now. This little cunt was greedy little thing of him. (Y/n) loved how he pounded her roughly so. Made her see the stars and galaxy. Crowley knew he had found what should be his now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannah had told Dean some troubling news. That, (Y/n) had sold herself to get them off of her back. Dean and Sam didn't even want to believe that was the case now. But, Castiel had shown them both fucking. That, They had gotten the news from a reliable demon. The demon had even shown the proff of Crowley fucking (Y/n) quite brutally so. That, (Y/n) was appearing to be highly enjoying herself. Yelling and moaning for him. Dean and Sam had thrown up at different times of the day. Seeing, It effect Dean more.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley had been fucking (Y/n) for months now on end without stopping. (Y/n) was content as a baby kitten with Crowley. She had accepted crowley's purposal of being his Queen of hell. Crowley had started to make for the preparations of the ceremony to be.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had heard from Castiel that (Y/n) was going to be Queen of Hell. That, Crowley was making all the plans for it to happen. Dean knew that he had to some how get to her before that happened. Because, He knew where he had fucked up. Staring at her body too long. That, Was a definant no-no. He had to make it right somehow. He still loves her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in the process of helping Crowley make for preparations. He loved that she had wanted to be involved so much in this. (Y/n) wasn't one to back down from anything. This is her mind was the right move. The days had rolled on that way for some time now. Continuing with the decorations and color scheme. It was mostly black and red with silver. Crowley had his suit all ready to go. (Y/n)'s dress was going to make Crowley's jaw drop. She had chosen a Gold main piece with green outline with pink diamonds too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had found a demon that knew a way into hell. That, Said Demon would help Dean get back. Dean was ready to go and they were both in hell. The demon lead Dean to (Y/n). She was being escorted by other demons. She looked pretty in that damned dress now. Wanted to just grab her and haul her out of there. The demon had knocked Dean out.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Crowley were in the middle of there demonic reption. The gifts just kept on coming in. Letters were also sent as a congrats on the union. The demons roared slyly.

"My king and queen, A Dean Winchester is here. Wanting to have (Y/n)." said Markus.

"Markus, You have done us proud. Tie him up when we consumate our union!" said (Y/n).

Markus had gone to tell the other demons to tie Dean up. (Y/n) had told Crowley of the plan. That, Dean was to watch what he had lost a chance on. To see what he'll never have. Crowley and (Y/n) made there way and got on it. Dean watched in horror sadly so.

"You see Squirrel, This beauty is mine now fully. My wife to bed now!" said Crowley slyly.

"(Y/n), I am so sorry that i stared on for too long. I will always love you only!" said Dean.

"Stuff it, Dean. You have nothing that i want from you. You are nothing!" said (Y/n) cruelly.

(Y/n) yelled Crowley's name over and over again. Crowley saw that she was well and truly his now. Dean saw as the only lady that he ever loved was being fucked by a man that was his enemy. (Y/n) and Crowley fell asleep days later. Dean was just so sad now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had heard from Castiel that Dean had been captured in hell. That, He had been forced to watch (Y/n) and Crowley fucked there brains out. Sam was mad at (Y/n) now. But, Hannah was there to tell Sam to leave (Y/n) alone. Telling Sam that (Y/n) was just playing a part in the destruction of hell and all of the demons. Sam held onto hope now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) had been using Dean as a punch bag. Whenever, Crowley had taken off from her. She hurt Dean for it harshly so. That, Dean got to be hurt. But, That hurt was well worth it.

"Dean, I figure out a few things. But, Promise to be a good lil whore!" said (Y/n) to Dean.

Dean shook his head in agony. That, (Y/n) had kissed him pretty hard. Dean wanted her.

"Dean, I hate hurting you. This is your punishment for staring too long!" said (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had uncuffed Dean and he fell on her. She pulled him to the bed to lay down now. She had used certain oils on Dean to heal him. Dean saw the love and care in this time.

"Dean, I am going to get you out of here. Get you to safety and to Sam!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Dean was taken to Sam directly by (Y/n). She layed him on the couch in the bunker now.

"What the hell, (Y/n)? You being nice all of the sudden. Fucking whore!" said Sam madly.

"Sam, She brought me here to you. To get me safely away from hell!" said Dean to Sam.

"Dean, I am going to go now. Don't bother looking for me. Please!" pleaded (Y/n) to Dean.

"So, I'm guessing this is good bye? That, I will never see you ever again!" said Dean sadly.

"Dean, No chick flick moments. You know better than that. I love you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) had disappeared from sight and went to hell. Dean had started to cry nerve wracking sobs. That, He had known what was her punishment for saving Dean from hell. Sam felt sympathy for both Dean and (Y/n). Fate did play a unfair game and it hurt him.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gotten back to hell. To be greeted by Crowley, her husband. He looked furious.

"Hello Crowley, Where you take off to? I wonder, A pissing contest again?" asked (Y/n).

"My darling wife, Where is Dean Winchester? Because, He isn't here!" said Crowley madly.

"Crowley I haven't the faintest as to what you speak of? You crazy!" said (Y/n) smugly so.

Crowley went over to her and beat her up. Landing many blows and kicks to her body. (Y/n) knew better to toy around with Crowley. He was after all a demon and King of Hell.

"You remember this, wife. I own you and everything about you!" said Crowley to (Y/n).  
"Your just angry that i knew to play you. Better watch out "Crazy Crowley"!" said (Y/n).

"Better watch what you say, pet. I know your body every single way. Know what makes it tick and holler. Fuck you so much that you lose every single time" snarled Crowley slyly.

Crowley stromed over to her to beat on her more in every sick way possible. That, She was well and goodly punished. (Y/n) had learned to shut her emotions around Crowley. Months went by that way and he loved it. The way she screamed for him to stop hurting her. But, He had never stopped hurting. The way her body was marred with cuts and scars. (Y/n) had passed out on more than a handful of times. He woke up every time too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had been living out there lives. Taking cases and hurling demons right back to hell. Because, It was for (Y/n) and her alone. It was to convey a strong message. That, They'd kill any demon that sought out. Dean still loved (Y/n) with everything in him. Sam knew that Dean was wanting (Y/n). That, She wasn't there for either of them sadly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had made her way to the bunker. Going to Dean's room an laying down. She had been running for quite some time. That, She knew of where to go in any case now. It had occured to her that Dean wasn't going to be happy about his sheets being bloody ruined. Hoping that The Winchesters would save her. That, Crowley wasn't going to look here. She had passed out and fell asleep. Wrapping herself in Dean's bed and getting cozy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had gotten back to the bunker. The first thing they noticed was a blood trail. They armed themselves up and followed it to Dean's room. It was (Y/n) passed out. Relizing that (Y/n) ha bled. Dean and Sam saw that (Y/n) had fallen to sleep in his bed. The decision to keep (Y/n) here was for good. That, (Y/n) would be safe and well loved.

"You guys going to keep staring? Or get me stiched up and healed?" asked (Y/n) sadly.

Dean saw that she had been looking directly at him. Sam dashed to get the first aid kit. They went to work to get to looking better. (Y/n) held onto Dean's hands the entire time. He felt that she needed him to save her. To get her heart back to something human now.

"Dean, I need a chick flick moment. Tell me, That you love in your embrace!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), It's only ever been you and always will. Be mine's, please?" begged Dean to her.

Months had gone by and she was now Dean's girlfriend. He never cheated on her ever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley wasn't pleased that (Y/n) had ran off on him. That, She hadn't been found atall. That, His cock ached to have her cunt. Slamming and Claiming her whole body again. Punish her when he found her and never let her go. To make her truly his forever on now. The little slut would learn her place and obey him. To honor him and him alone forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had made sure that (Y/n) only did research. That, She stayed in the motel. She hadn't atall argued the point to either of them. Because, It was for her safety mostly. Sam had always given Dean and (Y/n) privacy. So, That they could fuck eachother hard. Dean was happy that he had (Y/n) and her heart. Making them all jewelry as a symbol. 

"Dean, I am telling you that Family Guy is better. Not South Park, ok!" said (Y/n) smugly.

"South Park trumps Family Guy any day of the week. You lose this one!" said Dean slyly.

(Y/n) had crawled into Dean's lap to hug him. Sam saw this and smiled at the affection. That after all this time Dean had the love of his life. (Y/n) was in love with Dean mostly. They never needed to say they loved the other. Because, One look and they already knew. 

"Dean, I am getting hungry again. Can we eat now? It has been six hours!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"Sure Princess, What would you like to get you? I'll get you a salad Sammy!" said Dean.

"I would like you to get me some bacon chesseburger with alot fries!" said (Y/n) smugly.

"I also get you some whoppers for dessert. Be back back shortly." said Dean to them both.

Dean had gotten back and they all had aten. Sam saw that they fell asleep next to the other. That, They were truly happy and content. Holding eachother with so much love. It had made his heart swell with so much happiness. Dean and (Y/n) were truly together.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was having no such luck coming to get (Y/n). That sweet and naive lady would be begging for forgivenes. But, He knew that he wouldn't be able to give it to her atall. It had his blood boil something awful. That, She was out there and running from him too. 

"Crowley, We have found your human. Your wife. With the elder Winchester!" said Dekter.

Crowley should've figured that she head off to him. But, He also knew that it would be the last place to go looking. That, She had outwitted him and his own game. He woul go to her soon and claim her again. Make sure that Dean found pain quickly and effortlessly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and (Y/n) had Sam as the best man. Castiel had preformed a wedding for them both. Hannah had gotten Garth there to witness the happy union. Dean and (Y/n) were together as a married couple. They had celebrate this with tons of joy and happiness. (Y/n) and Dean after a few hours headed off to there one day honeymoon together now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley heard that (Y/n) had gotten married to Dean Winchester. That, they had there honeymoon. Were happily together now married. That, Castiel and Hannah found an impressive rings for them both. They were now out hunting a wendigo in Missouri now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) and Dean were in Missouri hunting down a wendigo. It had been taking people and killing them. (Y/n) had been caught staring at Dean. He got up and gave her a tickle fest.

"I told you the next you got caught staring. This would be the punishment!" said Dean.

"Dean, I just care so much about you. You mean everything to me, yanno!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Dean saw the fire behind her eyes and that spurre him to kiss her. Sam be damned now. They were in love and nothing was going to stop them from feeling it. Sam was happy. That his brother and now sister in law was happy. Dean snuck his hand under her shirt.

"Dean no, Sam is in the same room. Cut it out. We can do it later on, ok!" said (Y/n) hotly.

"You better watch out, baby girl. You gonna get me harder sooner or later!" said Dean.

Sam saw that (Y/n) was considerate to him. He knew as to why she did that for him. They got done with everything they had needed. Going to put on the running shoes now. Heading out to where it was last sighted to be at. (Y/n) liked being the bait for this now. Seeing, That Dean and Sam wouldn't be that far from her. They got had gotten done now.

"See Sam, That wasn't as bad. Maybe a cut and bruise here and there!" said (Y/n) calmly.

"(Y/n), You could've bled half to death. You nearly going to be gutted for it!" said Dean.

"Dean, I'm ok now. You guys finished off that wendigo quite quickly!" said (Y/n) smiling.

Dean scooped (Y/n) into his arms. Sam said that he would be at the bar for a few hours. (Y/n) and Dean didn't waste much time to fuck there brains out. Dean got them out of there clothes. He dove between her legs and ate her sweet pussy out. Fingering her til she was begging for his cock to enter her hard and rough. That she was screaming him.

"Dean please, I need you to fuck me nice an rough. Need you in me!" said (Y/n) sweetly.

Dean step up between her legs and rammed into her. The noises she was making for him drove him insane. That, Had a wife and that it was (Y/n) of all people. The love of his life. Grabbing her tiny hips in his huge hands to grip her. She saw how much he loves her. That, She finally had a husband Dean. After everything he had still wanted her now.

"Dean, I am going to cum undone soon. I beg you to let me cum, please!" sobbed (Y/n).

Dean rubbed at her tiny clit and saw her cum around his cock. That got him to release. They lay there spent and exhausted. Dean crawled over and ate her out til she came again. Lapping up her cum like it was his final meal. He loved how she tasted to him too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was prepared to make his move. That, He'd have to use his brother against him. The Winchesters always had a bond. (Y/n) would be the bragain to get his brother back alive and safe. (Y/n) would have to conceed to him. Laying her flat on his bed roughly so. Taking that beauty and giving her hell for running. That, She was his whore for eternity.

"Crowley, You'll never get away with this. Dean will fight for her, yanno!" said Sam madly.

"Moose, I am actually not that up to convo. Shut your whiny mouth!" snarled Crowley slyly.

Sam sat there and knew that Crowley was a fucked up man. That, (Y/n) would conceed to him. (Y/n) has always been the one give up her freedoms for them. It was a sad truth.

"It looks like your brother and my wife are on there way. I'm going to get her!" said Crowley.

"(Y/n) is a sweet girl and you'll hurt her. All because she ran from you!" said Sam furiously.

"Moose, If you only new what power she has. My gosh, She is quite the fuck!" said Crowley.

Crowley and a few of his demons heard as the impala pulled up. Sam was so sadden now. That at any given moment he and Dean were going to lose (Y/n) forever it seams.

"Sam, Are you ok? Crowley hasn't hurt you? Your going with Dean now!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), You don't have to do this. There has to be another way. Go!" said Sam frantically.

(Y/n) punched Sam in the jaw to convey her answer. Sam scurried out of there fastly so. As soon as Sam got to The Impala Dean had been crying. They had lost (Y/n) to Crowley.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) stood in Crowley's chambers in hell. She was on there once shared bed together. It scared her to be there nude and vulnerable. That, Crowley was going to hurt her harshly.

"You know, pet. You played me well and let me say congrats. But, That will never ever happen again. You'll stay here and obey me. Fucking your slutly twat!" snarled Crowley.

Crowley got between her smooth legs and rammed inside of her. Making her feel his fury at her betrayal. Years of her not being by his side. Nailing her sweet spot harshly so. (Y/n) had imagined that it was Dean here fucking her this way. To make it more bareable.

"You my pet aren't going nowhere. Wait til i whore you around, lil bitch!" snarled Crowley.  
(Y/n) on several occassins was whored all around hell. Demons and all sorts of things hurt and raped her. Using her to there sick joy. Crowley would get hot all over this now. That, His slutty whorrish wife was being randomly fucked. (Y/n) wanted to die inside too. This wasn't what her life was suppose to be about. Life to her was just so unfairly now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean knew that (Y/n) was in massive amounts of pain. That, had him weeping for her agony and suffering. He felt what she was feeling. That, Her body was being raped and abused. She was dying inside and that pained him. Sam saw that Dean was suffering from heartache. That, (Y/n) was always one now to make any form of saving for them all.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been cleaned of any of the demons that had touched her. Crowley saw that she still trying to fight. To be strong for all intensive purposes. He was going to break her. Make her relized it would be better to become a demon. Shut off her emotions now.

"You know (Y/n), It would be easier if you become a demon. Shut off those pesky emotions. But, I however need no premission from you. Could do it!" said Crowley slyly.

At that moment, Crowley had turned (Y/n) into a demon. Just to spite The Winchesters. It would pain them if they saw her that way. Knowning that she was forever doomed too.

"Crowley, My king. What is it that you want from me? Let's go kill now!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"Let us go take a howl at that moon. Fucking being cutthroatly brutal!" said Crowey slyly.

(Y/n) and Crowley had gone on a vicious killing spree. Killing completly at random. Giving no thought as to whom they were killing. All because, It felt good to kill anybody. That they had gone as far as to play in there blood. Crowley made a beautiful demon.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam saw that there were a string of demons killing at random. Sam and Dean went to go and investigate the murders. They saw (Y/n) with Crowley having black eyes. There blood had gone completly cold with alarm. That, There (Y/n) was a demon now. In the video she was enjoying herself so completly. She was kissing Crowley passionantly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley saw that (Y/n) was playing an evil doctor on innocent bystander. That, (Y/n) was playing with there guts. Loving the way it was in her hands. That it was like mushy.

"Crowley, This one is dead. Can i get another one, pretty please?" said (Y/n) sadistically.

"My wife, You can get however many you'd like. Carry on, please!" said Crowley happily.

(Y/n) had gone out of her way and slaughter hundred's more. That, She had enjoyed it all and many ways possible. Crowley saw that she was very ruthless in her kills anways.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) had been killing any innocent bystander. That made her panties nice an soaking wet. Crowley would relish in that sight of young wife wipe any human and hunter out now. That, Her power kept thing really even. (Y/n) pushed Crowley into an alley and fucked his cock hard on her cunt. Taking no prisoners or hostages. Crowley was hers.

"(Y/n), You can stop now. We are going to cure you. Let us help you!" said Sam sternly.

"Sammy, The whiny lil bitch. Isn't it time for your bedtime. Fucking bitch!" snarled (Y/n).

(Y/n) pulled Crowley into his pants. She was still covered in cum and blood quite throughly. Crowley had smirked at Sam's feeble efforts. That, He was outmatched sadly.

"Moose, I was trying to get off. You rudely interupted a wonderfully fuck!" snarled Crowley.

"And, Who is this we you talk about Moose? Rounded a gang of hunters?" asked (Y/n).

Hannah, Castiel , Garth, Bobby ,and lastly Dean. (Y/n) saw Dean wasn't holding his own.

"You all play a wonderfull game of catch. But, We can just zap out of here!" said (Y/n).

"Look at the ground, (Y/n). Devil's trap is already set there!" said Garth to (Y/n) sadly so.

"Gathy, You set a trap for me. You really think that'll hold us. Pathetic!" snarled (Y/n) now.

"(Y/n), Your going to be ok now. We are goiong to cure you, alright!" said Hannah sadly.

"Hey Castiel, I'm going to kill your whore of a mate. I'm King of Hell!" snarled Crowley madly.

Dean and Bobby held there ground firmly. They cuffed with demonic hancuffs to them now. (Y/n) was lead one way and Crowley the other way. Hannah and Castiel took (Y/n). Dean and Bobby took Crowley with Garth. Sam had followed Hannah and Castiel now.

"(Y/n), Were doing this for your own good. You'll see it in due time!" said Castiel sternly.

"You are nothing but a failure to heaven. No wonder they hated you!" said (Y/n) meanly.

She saw that Castiel flinched at her words. Hannah was sadden by the events of it all.

"Hannah, Glad that you are finally putting out. My gosh, You must be a slut! Sam it must pain you to have to try to play all in command. I'll kill you all. I swear I will!!" said (Y/n).  
"(Y/n) Shut the fuck up or i will gag you. Hate what you have become now!" said Sam.

"You'll gag me or what? Bend me over and spank me. Fucking love it!" said (Y/n) smugly.

(Y/n) with her free hand rubbed her tiny cunt area. Sam held it back and they arrived at the bunker. Taking her to the dungoen for her to be cured. (Y/n) was nervous now sadly.

"Sammy, It is your last chance to be safe. Cause, I'll kill the lot of you!" said (Y/n) smugly.

Hannah, Castiel ,and Sam had gotten her restrained now. That, She was secured to it now. They started right away as they got her there. Her screams were really horrible now.

"Fuck you all to high hell kingdom come. You'll all suffer my kings wraith!" snarled (Y/n).

Hours had flown by and (Y/n) was sweating profusely. Her body ached and was shaking. Sam, Castiel ,and Hannah saw that she was suffering. But, It was almost done soon too. (Y/n) had another one and she was completly done. The demon would leave her body. The last hour had arrived and she fully cured of her being a demon. She was sobbing!!

"Hannah, I'm so sorry. Please, Kill me now. I'll have deserved it rightfully!" said (Y/n) now.

Hannah held (Y/n) in her arms lovingly. Castiel saw that (Y/n) was truly in pain now fully. Dean had walked in with Garth and Bobby. Looking like they had fought off Crowley bad.

"Crowley got away from us on the thrid injection. Up in the wind now!" screamed Dean.

"Dean, There is something that you should know. (Y/n) she made it through with alot of fight. Right now she is with Hannah and Castiel recovering. Go see her now!" said Sam.

Dean saw that she had exited the bathrom in new clothes. She looked away from him now. He pulled her weak form into his body. She smelled her home all over Dean happily.

"It has been hell without you nearby me. Dean, I'm so sorry truly. Forgive me!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), You need no forgiveness with me. You are done doing the hurting!" said Dean now.

Dean carried into there shared room and they slept now. Sam, Hannah, Castiel , Bobby ,and Garth had held a victory party. They had there old (Y/n) back and in Dean's love now. The hell with Crowley at the moment. Dean looked down on (Y/n) with love and care. That, She was safely in his arms now. He wasn't ever going to let her go ever again.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was yet again mad at The Winchesters. For taking his (Y/n) away from him now. Didn't he deserve somebody to love and care for? That wasn't asking too much, was it? He would get an army to destroy that bunker and all of them. Saving his (Y/n) from harm.  
"Damn those Winchesters and his marry lil band of friends. Get (Y/n) back!" said Crowley.

He would have to yet again spend months away from (Y/n). To plan to get her back to him. Have her laying beneath him now. But, He couldn't go in there guns a blazing sadly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
A few weeks later, Dean and (Y/n) were on talking terms now. Telling Dean of all the horrors that she had caused. Hannah and Castiel had long since forgiven (Y/n). Sam was just glad he had (Y/n) back. She was still nervous to go out of the bunker most days. Charlie had kept her company days when Dean and Sam went on a hunt. (Y/n) was safe.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam ha gone on there hunts a month later. It gave them time to see if (Y/n) was adjusting well as any person could be. Dean wanted to kill Crowley for hurting (Y/n). Sam was trying to move from it all. That, Way he held no ill will for the King of Hell ever. Hannah and Castiel had managed to keep (Y/n)'s head space clear of trauma or fear too. But, The saw the damange had already been done. Crowley had broken her down sadly. Garth and Bobby came over to see her suffering horribly. Everybody saw her dying now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in the bunker's gun range with littering bottles of wine and different liqours now. She had been shut in there crying her eyes out. She had taken to cutting herself too. But, She hid those quite well. Chalking it up to paper cuts or broken dishes or training. She felt utterly worthless and worn out. Her whole body and soul were suffering heavily. That was why at that moment she was laying in a pool of her own blood dying slowly too.

"Hannah. Castiel. Get down here. Help. (Y/n) needs you. Hurry. Damnit!" sobbed Garth.

Hannah and Castiel saw to there horror that (y/n) was slowly dying. They got her to get stable. Weeks went by recovering from that injury. Dean kept a watch on her now sadly. He was upset now that he had a suicide wife on his hands. She suffered alot of hurting.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley heard from one of his Demons that (Y/n) came close to death. That she had layed in a pool of her own blood. That both those feathered angels came and saved her. That, They had gone weeks worrying over her. The little bitch was trying to off herself. He would hasten herself to that soon enough. Make the twit suffer her last suffering now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had made sure that (Y/n) maintained a somewhat normal life. That she was happy even if it was for a brief moment. Castiel and Hannah had taken her flying with them. Letting her see only the beauty the world gave out. Garth an Charlie had made sure that she went to certain comic con conventions. Bobby would talk gingerly why it was important that she lived. Giving Dean as an example of why she should live. Everyday, It was a battle to heal (Y/n). To keep her alive and having reasons to live on.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley heard that (Y/n) was finding ways of living. But, It didn't stop him from ordering that if any demon saw her. To go ahead and kidnap her. Bringing her to him and obeying.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~


End file.
